


Don't Look Back

by mynightmarestays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Drugs, F/F, Mentions of Prostitution, Mild Language, Supernatural Femslash Mini Bang 2015, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie finds herself on the streets after running away. She finds herself meeting Jo Harvelle and the two stick together as they try to survive with various bumps with life as they fall in love and fight for their lives from disease and dangerous job careers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Femslash Minibang. All the artwork was done by the awesome [Dylogger](http://dylogger.livejournal.com)

 

 

Charlie was thrown to the ground, hitting the trash cans. It had only been a week since she’d run off and now she might already be getting killed. Charlie didn’t want to be at the house she was sent to. A bunch of stiff Catholics who thought everything she loved was created by the devil. They forced her to pray and burned her copies of The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings. She couldn’t stay there at all. So she packed her stuff up again and left.

A few minutes ago, she was walking along the streets. Next thing she knew, some guy had pushed her into an alley. She gripped onto her bag as the guy came closer to her with a grin on his face. He got down and one of his hands started to slid under her shirt. The other went to her pants. The only thing she could think was help me as she shut her eyes.

They opened when she felt the hands torn away and a sound of someone hitting a trash can. She saw a blonde girl start to kick the shit out of the guy who had molested her. She grabbed him by the shirt and threw him out of the ally. Charlie looked at her when she turned. The girl was dressed in a black t-shirt and a big olive green military jacket with a patch of a skull with a knife in it’s teeth and beret on it’s head, torned jeans, and combat boots. Her golden locks fell to her chest. But her brown eyes were beautiful as she looked down at Charlie.

“Hey, are you okay?” She asked.

Charlie nodded her head, “Yeah...Thank you.”

The girl gave her a smile, “You’re fresh on here aren’t you?”

“What?” Charlie asked as she pulled herself to her feet.

“The street.” She said.

“Oh. Yeah. One week. What about you?” She asked.

“Ten months. I’m Jo, by the way.”

“Charlie… Do you know anywhere that I could crash?” she asked.

Jo grinned. “Yeah as long as you don’t mind a racoon curling up with you. And sharing a bed.” Jo said.

“A racoon?” Charlie asked.

“I found a cabin that nobody lives in. Doesn’t have heat, electricity, or hot water. But the bed is there and I have candles everywhere for light.” Jo said.

“Oh...Would it be alright if I crashed there tonight?” Charlie asked.

“I wouldn’t offer it otherwise. Come on.” Jo said with a smile.

She started to walk and Charlie quickly followed her. As they walked, Charlie told Jo why she was on the streets. Then Jo told her own story. Jo’s mother had remarried after ten years since her father had passed away. She got two step-brothers out of it. The oldest, Dean, was a star athlete. Football Running Back, Pitcher on the Baseball Team, and Soccer in the summer. And the other, Sam, was the scholar. A’s on everything. Jo, on the other hand, didn’t really stand out. She also didn’t feel welcomed in the household. So she took her father’s military duffle bag and packed up and left. She had survival skills and very sticky fingers. It was impressive.

Jo brought Charlie to the cabin. It was still intact and up. They went inside and Jo lead her to the bedroom where she basically lived. There was a mattress with sheets and a couple of pillows and a couple of closed up boxes on the floor. Plus there was melted candles all over the room. It was pretty cool, in Charlie’s opinion.

“What’s in the boxes?” Charlie asked.

“Clothes. Food is in the cabinets. But if you want to crash here until you can find your own place, you’re welcome to. Just know there’s only one bed.” Jo said.

“Thanks. I can try to get some money to help pay for stuff.” Charlie said as Jo looked for her matches.

“It’s fine. I have quick fingers. We’ll be fine.” Jo said. Charlie smiled.

  
  
  


 

Charlie stood in the alley, waiting for Jo to get back. She’d been with Jo for a couple of weeks now. It was nice. Jo never really made moves on her or vice versa. But the two would cuddle when they would sleep. It was a great source of warmth. And with nights getting colder, they needed it. She heard some yelling and saw Jo running with a bag in her hands.

“Run!” She yelled. Charlie looked at her then saw a guy running towards them.

“What the fuck?!” She said before she started to run.

She caught up to Jo as they ran. Jo took ahold of her hand and pulled her into a nook. Charlie was pressed against her as they hid. They listened to the guy chase after them and then run past them. They stood there for a little bit and smiled at each other before a slight laugh escaped from the two. They got out and Jo looked around.

“I think he’s gone. Come on. Let’s get to the park.” Jo said.

Charlie smiled and followed her. The two walked to the park and Jo lead them to a section of trees that most people wouldn’t go near because it was where the stoners hung out. The girls sat down and Jo handed her convenience store boxes. Charlie opened it and saw hot dogs with ketchup and mustard packets in it. It was still warm. Charlie didn’t bother with the condiments. She started to eat it. Jo grinned as she watched her. She reached into the bag and pulled out a videogame magazine and handed it to Charlie.

“Got it for you.” She said. Charlie chewed as she took it.

“Thanks.” Charlie said with a smile.

“Figure it’s something new you could read. I know you have books but you’ve read them so many times already.” Jo said.

Charlie smiled a bit more. “Thanks. So how do we do laundry?” Charlie asked.

“I wash them in the creek with soap.” Jo said as she took a bite.

“And air dry them?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah. I don’t have money for a laundromat. If I did, I would have enough to cook food. Maybe enough to live in a motel or a really shitty apartment.” Jo said. Charlie looked at her.

“Have you tried to get money?” Charlie asked.

“My only options are sex work or I sell my hair to a wig maker. I got told by one he would give me $750 for my hair. I told him to fuck off. He would have to shave most of it. Plus it wouldn’t last long.” She said.

“And I understand why no sex. Just don’t want to risk STDs.” She said.

“No I’m a virgin. And sex doesn’t seem great to me.” Jo said with a shrug.

“Makes sense. I can try to see what I can do. I got some skills.” Charlie said.

Jo grinned and looked at her. “Oh, like what?” She asked.

“Hacking. It got me in trouble but I could create fake people and get us money.”

“Don’t do that. You could go to jail and I wouldn’t want that.” Jo said with a slight frown. She had grown fond of Charlie. That’s why she hadn’t kicked her out. She enjoyed being with Charlie. She reached down and took ahold of her hand. Charlie blushed a bit. She smiled.

“Alright. No hacking. We can find another way to make money. At least to get enough to cook food.” Charlie said with a smile. Jo laughed a bit.

“Yeah. I don’t like eating cold beans. Maybe we can do odd jobs like mowing yards or raking leaves or something.” Jo said.

“Or find a job.”

“I’d need an address and a bank account for that. I have neither.”

“True.” Charlie finished up her hot dog and Jo handed her another one.

  
  
  


 

Jo sat on the bed in the cabin. She only had thirty in her hand. Finding a job  was getting harder and harder because winter was coming up. Especially Christmas, and she wanted to at least take Charlie to dinner. Charlie… She had been gone all day and Jo had no idea where she was. It worried her some. Maybe she just gave up and went home. It wouldn’t be the first time that happened. Anna left her after a month. She wasn’t cut to live on the street. And Charlie seemed to be the same.

She heard the door open up and Charlie came in. Jo looked at her and noticed she had been crying. Jo sat the money down and went over to her. She had been crying a lot and looked like she was trying to cover it up. Charlie looked at her before she started to cry again. The redhead wrapped her arms around Jo. All she could do was hold her and let her cry it out. They stood there for forty-five minutes before Charlie’s tears stopped. Jo pulled back and rubbed her arms.

“You okay?” She asked softly.

Charlie shook her head no. “No. I’m disgusted with myself.” She said. Jo lead her to sit down on the bed and kept holding onto her.

“Why?” Charlie reached into her bag and pulled out a small wad of money. Jo took it and counted it. There was a hundred in it filled with twenties and fifties. then it clicked in Jo’s head. She closed her eyes as she fought the tears back.

“Why Charlie? Why did you do this?” She said.

“Because we need the money. With winter coming, you can’t do odd jobs except shovel snow and people use their kids for that.” Charlie said as Jo threw the money onto the floor and stood up.

“But selling yourself? That can kill you. I don’t want you dead!” Jo said.

“What are we supposed to do for money? You’re going to get caught one of these days from stealing. Then I’m going to be screwed on my own.” Charlie stood up and looked at her. Jo’s tears started to fall.

“This can get you put into jail too. But which is worst? Me stealing or you selling yourself?” Charlie said looking at her.

Jo looked at her. They stood there staring at each other. Jo pulled her towards her and kissed her. Charlie stood there for a second but she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Jo wrapped her arms around her waist as Charlie’s hands went around Jo’s neck. They broke the kiss and rested their foreheads on each other. It clicked for them. They needed the other for survival. Not physically but clearly emotionally too.

“...Promise me you’ll be safe. Use protection.” Jo said. Charlie nodded her head.

“I will. You need to at least stop stealing. We can’t risk it.” Charlie said.

“Alright… Maybe after we have enough money… we can move into a cheap ass hotel.” Jo said.

“Sounds like a plan.” Charlie said as Jo kissed her again.

  
  
  


 

Charlie waited for Jo with their dufflebag. Jo was getting the room key. Between the two of them, they got enough to stay in a motel. Jo kept doing odd jobs which barely made enough. Charlie would go out a few times a week and would make two hundred. It worried Jo how many guys she would go out with each night. But they got enough for a couple months. Charlie turned her head and saw Jo walking towards her and gave her a smile as she held up the keys.

“Got it! It has a tiny ass kitchen too.” Jo said.

“How much extra?” Charlie asked as Jo gave her a key.

“He didn’t charge extra. He saw we were homeless teens so he cut us some slack and charging us the same price as a room without one. So we lucked out.” Jo said which caused Charlie to smile.

“Awesome. Want the honors?” Charlie asked. Jo grinned.

She slid the key in and unlocked the door. They stepped inside and it was a small place. But they had a bed, a dresser with a TV on top of it, and an end table by the bed in the main part. Then, the kitchen section had a stove, a small counter top with a microwave on it, and a table with a couple of chairs. Jo went into the bathroom.

“Well we have a sink, toilet, and a shower-bath tub thing. It needs to be cleaned though.” Jo said as Charlie sat the bag on the bed.

“What about cleaning services? Do we get them?” She asked as Jo came out.

“We have to clean the bathroom and the kitchen. They will do the sheets and towels.” She said as Charlie unzipped the bag and handed Jo stuff to put into the dresser.

“What about washing our stuff?”

“By the ice machine.” Jo took the clothes and put them in the dresser.

Charlie stopped and sat on the bed.“I do feel guilty for how we got the money.”

Jo looked at her. She sat down beside her and took ahold of her hand.

“I know but we sadly need the money and neither of us can get jobs. I know it sucks.” Jo said. Charlie looked at her and nodded. She leaned onto Jo’s shoulder.

“I just feel disgusted doing it.”

“It’s better than some methods.” Jo said as she kissed Charlie on the head. “When are you going out?”

“Around seven. I should be back at two or three.” Charlie said.

“Okay. I’ll stay up and wait for you unless I can find a way to get some money.” Jo said.

“Sounds like a plan. Do we have enough to get food from the dollar store?” Charlie asked. Jo let Charlie go and looked into the bag. She pulled out a tin box and opened it. Jo quickly counted through the money.

“We have around seventy right now. And we’re going to need a lot of stuff like plates and all that.” Jo said.

“The dollar store has some. Plastic and crappy but it’ll be something. I can make a list of stuff we need to get now like food, plates, hygiene, and get it. And the money we earn, we can set some aside for shopping so we can keep in stock. The rest goes to paying off the room.” Charlie said.

“That works. Though it’s going to get hard for me to get money still with the odd jobs. I found this bar was willing to pay me in cash to load up a truck and stock everything twice a week. I might take it up.”

“How much?”

“Seventy each week. It’ll help.”

“Okay. Now let’s unpack and go get food so we can stock our tiny fridge.” Charlie kissed Jo on the check.

  
  
  


 

Charlie walked into the office after she got the phone call. Because the only way they were able to get money was with her selling herself, She had to get tested for STDs a lot. She had been doing it for close to half a year now. She knew that if she had an STD she was screwed. But after her last one, they called her to come in to talk to her about something. And that scared her. She checked in and was sent to another room. Thank god it was a free clinic because otherwise she wouldn’t be able to pay for this visit.

She sat there and wrung her hands out of nerves. She was scared of what she was going to be told. Hopefully it was something treatable. And not too much. She heard the door open and someone come in with a folder.

“Charlene?” He asked.

“Yes. So why did I get the phone call?” Charlie asked. He sighed as he opened the folder.

“This is going to be hard to say but your test came back positive.” He said.

“Positive for what?”

“...HIV.” The color fell from Charlie’s face. She wasn't expecting that.

He talked about something else but Charlie didn’t listen. He handed her the folder which had some flyers, tips on living with HIV, and some prescriptions in it. She was screwed. Jo was screwed. They had lost their main source of income. Charlie got up and left.

There was nothing she could do. Really. She went back to the motel since that was the only place she could go too. She unlocked the door and saw Jo wasn’t there. Must have been doing an odd job. She put the folder on the bed and sat there. She didn’t move for hours until Jo came back. She looked worn out and tired. She noticed Charlie as she took off her jacket.

“So what was the call about?” Jo asked as she hung it up. Charlie didn’t answer. Jo came over and got into her knees and looked at her.

“Charlie...Are you okay?” She asked. Charlie looked at her as a tear fell down.

“I’m positive…” Charlie looked at her.

“What do you mean?”

“I-I-I have HIV and lost the income.” She said. Jo quickly got up and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Don’t. We’ll find a way. Don’t worry.” Jo said as Charlie started to cry again.

She wrapped her arms around Jo’s waist. They weren’t going to be okay and they knew it. But Charlie knew Jo didn’t want her to worry. She never did. Jo knew that it was going to be hard on them. Jo barely got enough to afford the room. Jo let her go and cupped her face.

“You know this means you can’t do what I do right? Because I’m doing a lot of physical labor and I’m not going to risk you getting hurt.” Jo’s thumbs rubbed her cheekbones gently.

“I know. But I don’t want you to be working all the time.” Charlie said.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. We’ll make it.” Jo kissed her on the forehead before she hugged her again.

  
  


 

Charlie sat on the bed, watching the tv since there wasn’t much for her to do. Jo hadn't been back in the past couple of days and it worried her. Though Jo had called the room and told her not to worry. But Charlie had every right to worry. They had to cut their food money in half to get pills for Charlie and that was fifty each month. Plus each month the room was $300. In total each month they had to spend close to four hundred to survive. And Jo barely made enough.

But Jo’s disappearance made Charlie debate about calling the cops. But that would mean the two would have their parents called and they would be sent back or placed into foster care. Plus she was sure Jo would get pissed off.

Charlie heard the keyhole start to shift and the door opened slowly. There stood Jo with her arm wrapped around her waist and her face was beaten and bloody. Charlie didn’t say a word. She got up and ran over to her. She pulled Jo into a hug and kissed her on the head.

“I’m back.” She said. Charlie looked at her.

“What happened?” Charlie asked, cupping her face.

“I got a job. But I need to lie down.” Jo said stepping in. Charlie closed the door behind her and grabbed Jo.

“You need to clean up. Come on.” Charlie said, leading her to the bathroom.

When they got in, Jo moved herself into the tub and rested her head against the wall. Charlie grabbed a washcloth and wetted it down. She also grabbed the first aid kit and brought it over. First thing she did was grab the gloves in it and put them on. She wasn’t going to risk it on Jo. Charlie reached over and took the jacket off of her and notice a large red spot on her shoulder.

“Jesus christ Jo, what happened?” She said as she started to pulled the shirt off of her. Then she noticed the bruising on her side. Once the jacket and shirt was on the ground, Charlie started to clean her up.

“I’m slinging. And I had to get my ass kicked to be allowed to.” Jo said as she closed her eyes. But she felt Charlie grab her face and forced her to look at her.

“Don’t fall asleep. You may have a concussion. And why dealing drugs?” Charlie asked. Jo reached into her pocket and pulled out a small stack of money.

“To get your pills and to pay for the room.” Jo placed it on the edge of the bathtub. Charlie looked at it.

“Seven hundred. They gave me an advance so we can pay for a couple months.” Jo said.

“How often are you going to be selling?” Charlie said cleaning the blood off her face.

“A couple times a month for now. I’ll make five hundred each month. That way we can afford for you to see a doctor to keep the HIV in check and to get better quality food. You need to stay healthy.” Jo said as she winced taking a breath in.

“And your health isn’t important? Jo you might have a concussion, broken ribs, a broken nose and you have a stab wound on your shoulder. This could kill you.” Charlie said as she put the bloody rag with the bloody clothes. She pulled out the gauze and ointment and started to clean the stab wound.

“But a cold could land you in the hospital. I can take a beating and be fine.” Charlie looked at Jo.

“Still. If you can’t work, we can’t afford it. When I’m done with this, you are going to bed and that’s final.” Charlie said.

“I thought I couldn’t sleep cause I might have a concussion.” Jo smirked.

“Fine. But you are resting. Alright?” She said.

“Yes ma’am.” Jo kept the smirk on her face which caused Charlie to grin. She kissed her on the forehead before she started to treat Jo.

“You want me to cook dinner?” Charlie asked.

“Can we just order a pizza? We have extra to.” Jo asked.

Charlie smiled. “Want meat on it?” She asked.

“God yes. Pepperoni.” Jo said.

“Then after I clean you up, I’ll run do the Little Caesars and get some pizza. It’s five bucks but I can grab us some main brand soda and bread sticks too. Sound like a plan?” Charlie said.

“Yeah...I don’t know which is worst, me selling drugs or stealing?” Jo said.

“Selling drugs, through me selling myself is worst cause I was doing it underage.” She said as she finished on the stab wound. She looked at Jo’s nose.

“Did you break it back?” She asked.

“Yeah. Are you done?” Jo asked.

“Yeah. The bleeding on your face looks like it stopped.” She said.

“Good cause I’m cold and I want a shirt.” Jo said which causes Charlie to grin.

 

 

Jo ducked into an alley as she avoided the cops. She started to climb up a ladder on the side of the building. She found an open window and climbed inside of it and saw an elderly couple staring at her. She gave them a smile.

“Sorry. I’m new and left my keys in my apartment. I’ll be out of your way.” Jo went to their door and left the apartment.

She found her way into the basement and stayed there for a bit before she crawled out of the window. The cops weren’t in sight which was good. Thankfully she got the money before they showed up. She headed towards the warehouse district, avoiding all the main roads. She needed to get the money there and get her cut.

After a few minutes, Jo showed up and went through the door. She knew the routine by heart now. She had been doing this for four months now and was pretty good at it. Then again, she knew how business worked so it made it easier for her. Jo came up to a guy with short brown hair and a bread at a table. She placed the cash down which he took.

“Had any trouble?” He asked.

“Cops showed up but I ran from them. Clearly I wasn’t caught.” she said as he took out some money.

“Good. Here’s your cut.” He said handing her the money. Jo took it and counted it.

“I’m a hundred short.” She said.

“Because of the cops. New policy. We dock pay if the cops show up.” He said.

“Fucken hell Crowley! My girlfriend is sick and I’m struggling to pay for her meds.” She said.

“Well you should be more secure with your clients. If you have an issue, talk to Abaddon.” He said.

“Where is she?” Jo asked.

“Her office.”

Jo huffed and headed off. She came to an office and burst opened the door and found her boss getting eaten out. She saw Jo and pushed the brunette out from her legs. Of course Jo had to walk in on this. The redheaded dealer looked at the girl as she pulled her pants up.

“Bela, babe, give me a few minutes.” She said. Bela nodded her head and got up to leave. Jo stepped aside as she left.

“Now what do you want?” Abaddon asked as she sat down behind her desk.

“What’s this about a new policy where I’m getting docked from pay because the cops show up?” Jo asked.

“Oh that? Motivation to do better.”

“I have the motivation. It’s called my girlfriend is HIV positive and I need the money to pay for her meds and our place. This is some bullshit.” Jo said.

“Sling heavier and you’ll get pay more to where the docking doesn’t matter.”

“I won’t sell heroin. I’ll sell the pot and the coke but not that. Second, when I started with 8 balls I was suppose to get an increase. And I have yet seen that.” Jo said.

“Then don’t get caught by the cops and we will give it to you. This month you almost got arrested three times. You’re slacking.” Abaddon said.

“Because there is an increase of cops on the streets. It’s not my fault.”

“It is Jo. You’re getting sloppy and cops are catching on. You need to be more creative. If you don’t get caught next time, you won’t get docked. Are we done?” Jo couldn’t get the extra. She nodded her head.

“Good now get out.”

Jo opened the door and left. She put the money into her jacket as she started to head back to the motel. She couldn’t get Abaddon to budge on an increase of pay. And Charlie’s meds got more expensive for them. And she was having a hard time again finding odd jobs with winter coming up again. She rubbed her neck as she walked, thinking of how to get extra money. She could start selling heroin but if she got caught with it, she would go to jail for two years.

She came to the motel and pulled out her keys and went in. She heard the shower running telling her what Charlie was doing. Charlie...She was the reason why Jo was risking prison time. She wanted to make sure she was fine. And now her 18 birthday was coming up which meant she would be out of the system and could legally get a job. That would help them so much but with the HIV, it would be a bit difficult for her to do. But they were sure she could get one. Jo, on the other hand, wasn’t sure if she would be able to get out of the dealing but she was going to try.

Jo walked to the bathroom and heard the water cut off. She looked in and saw Charlie get her towel and stepped out. She saw Jo in the mirror and smiled at her. Jo walked over and wrapped her arms around Charlie’s waist.  She kissed her shoulder which caused Charlie to smile.

“How was work?” She asked.

“Almost got caught by the cops and found out I’m getting docked pay for the cops showing up now. So we’re losing money.” Jo said with a bit of a frown.

“Well in a month, I’m going to start working at a bar as clean up. I got told I have the job once I turn eighteen.” Charlie said.

“That’s great. Which bar?” Jo asked.

“It’s called Wings and it’s a gay bar. I informed them I’m positive and they said janitorial work would work. They don’t want me serving just incase I got hurt. This way they don’t have to worry about infecting others. I’ll clean my own blood up if I get hurt.” Charlie said.

“Alright. Speaking of turning eighteen, what do you want to do with for your birthday?” Jo asked. Charlie looked at her.

“We can’t do anything ‘cause of the money. We need to save it for meds and the room.”

“Charlie, it’s your birthday and an important one. We should do something for it like actually go out and eat or see a movie.” Jo said.

“Still. We can’t afford it. I’m just happy staying home and watching a movie with you.” Charlie said.

“But what if I wanted to get you a present?” Jo kissed the side of her head.

“Don’t. We need the money to afford my pills. Just don’t worry about it.” Charlie broke free of Jo and walked out of the bathroom. Jo sighed. Charlie had a point. They needed to save their money but at the same time, they rarely did stuff. Jo came out and watch Charlie get dressed.

“...What if I was able to get extra money, would you care if I got you something for your birthday?” She asked. Charlie looked at her as she put on a shirt.

“I rather save it but that’s up to you if you can get some extra.” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head. She walked over to Charlie and kissed her.

“Alright.” She said with a smile.

The next day, Jo left around midday with Charlie because she had to go pick up her pills. Jo ended up heading off separately from Charlie. She told her she would be gone a while for today. Which meant Charlie was fixing dinner tonight. Jo headed downtown to do what she needed to do. Part of her was going to regret it but she wanted to.

Jo came to a wig store and looked up at it. She was going to hate herself later. But she was told he would pay her a lot for her hair. She went inside and saw the guy at the desk. He gave her a smile.

“You’re taking me up on my offer?” He asked.

“Are you going to pay me the same amount?” Jo looked at him.

“I’ll add a bit more since your hair is longer.”

“How much?”

“$775. We have a deal?” Jo took a breath in.

“...Deal.”

 

 

Charlie was sitting at the table, looking over some paperwork on her blood count. Thankfully the free clinic could help her, she just needed to pay a small fee for the test. So far, everything was going good. The meds were working. And that was a good thing. Both her and Jo had been buying some better food so she could stay healthy though it was putting a strain on their budget. She heard the door open and Jo walk in with a bag and a beanie on.

“Hey wha-where’s your hair?” Charlie notice there was no long, blonde strains. Jo looked at her as she closed the door behind her. She reached up and pulled the beanie off, showing her shaved head. There was only an inch there. Charlie got up and went over to her and noticed Jo had tears forming in her eyes.

“I wanted to get you a birthday present. So I sold my hair so I could afford it. I did it cause I love you and I want you to be happy.” She said as a tear fell down. Charlie had seen Jo cry once since they’ve been together. And that she loved her. Those words came out of Jo’s mouth. Charlie put her hands on Jo’s face.

“Do you mean it? That you love me?” She asked. Jo nodded her head. Charlie smiled and kissed her.

“Good. Cause I love you too.” Jo smiled as she started to cry harder. She leaned in and kissed Charlie before she hugged her. Charlie smiled as she held Jo. She let go after a while and pointed to the bag.

“So I assume that is my birthday present and that you actually bought it instead of stealing me gifts?” Charlie asked as Jo wiped away her tears.

“Yeah. You mention to me your copy got burn so I wanted to replace it.” Jo handed her the bag. Charlie took it and reached in and pulled out a box set of Tolkien's books and a dvd set of the movies.

“Jo…” She pulled Jo in for another hug. Jo smiled and returned the hug.

“I take it you like it.” Jo said.

“I do. Thank you.” Charlie looked at her and kissed her.

“You’re welcome. We can put the leftover money into buying your meds.” Jo said returning the kiss.

“Good.”

 

  
  
  


 

Charlie had over slept her alarm again. She had been feeling like crap the past couple of days to the point she couldn’t get out of the bed. That caused Jo to watch her closely to where Jo called in for both of them. Abaddon might have been focused on Jo selling but she respected Jo wanted to take care of her. Jo came over with a wet towel and placed on her head. Charlie had developed a fever and was sweating a bit. Jo was half tempted to take her to the hospital because she knew the HIV lowered her immune system a bit. Jo sat on the bed and brushed her hair aside.

“If you get any worse, we are going to the ER.” Jo said.

“We don’t have the money.” Charlie said as she coughed.

“I don’t care. Do you want me to get you some water?” Jo asked. Charlie nodded her head. Jo nodded and got up. She went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water as Charlie started to cough again. Jo couldn’t do much. She came over and saw there was blood on the pillow as Charlie coughed. Jo panicked.

“That’s it. We’re going to the hospital.” Jo ran over to the phone and hit 911. She was connected through.

“911 what’s your emergency?” Jo heard.

“My girlfriend is coughing up blood and is HIV positive.” Jo said as Charlie started to cough more up.

“Alright. Don’t touch the blood. We can send out an ambulance. Where are you?”

“Kripie Motel. Room 11. I’ll have the door open.”

“Alright. We’ll have someone there.” Jo hung up and went to the other side of Charlie. She kissed her on the head.

“Don’t worry. Help’s on the way.” Jo said.

After twenty minutes, EMTs came in. Jo grabbed her jacket and her beanie and followed them. She got into the ambulance with them and held into Charlie’s hands. She was able to tell them everything. Her white cells, her T cells, diet, everything. Jo would kiss Charlie’s hand even though it was sweaty. When they got her into the hospital, they pushed Jo away as they took Charlie to a unit. She couldn’t be there because she was a couple months shy of turning eighteen. One of the nurses came over to her and asked Jo to fill out the paperwork for Charlie that she could. As she was working on it, she stopped.

“...is there a phone I can use for free?” She asked.

“At the front desk.” Jo nodded her head and quickly finished it. She headed over to the phone and stare at it for a second. She didn’t know what to do with Charlie in the hospital. She was scared. Jo picked it up and dialed a number she knew well. She was fighting tears a bit as she listened to the call pickup.

“Hello?” A female voice answered.

“M-mom?” Jo’s voice croaked at saying the word she hadn’t said in two years.

“Joanna?” Jo felt the tears roll down her face, hearing her mother’s voice say her name, “Joanna where are you?”

“I’m at the hospital...my girlfriend is coughing up blood and I’m scared. I can’t see her cause I’m not eighteen and I don’t know what to do.” Jo started to cry harder.

“Baby girl it’s going to be fine. Which hospital are you at?” She asked.

“St. Gabriel’s. Please don’t be mad at me for running away.” Jo sobbed.

“I’m not. You’re safe and that’s all that matters. I’ll be over there in a few.”

“Okay.” Jo nodded her head before she hung up.

Jo sat down in the nearest chair as she cried. She was scared to death for Charlie’s safety. She could die and Jo wouldn’t know what to do. After a half an hour, Jo felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her mother standing there, looking like she was about to cry. Jo got up and hugged her which caused the two women to break down. Ellen stood there and looked at Jo as she smiled.

“You’re alive.” She said. Jo nodded her head.

“Have you been living on the streets for the past two years?”

“For the past couple of months I’ve been in a motel.” Ellen nodded as she kissed her daughter on the head before she hugged her again.

“I’m just thankful you’re safe. Alright what’s going on that has you scared?”

“My girlfriend is HIV positive and she started to get sick a couple of days again and I figured it might be stress cause of her job. But she started to cough up blood and I’m scared. I don’t know what to do. They won’t let me back there cause I’m not eighteen.” Jo said. Ellen nodded.

“Alright. I’m going to go talk to the doctors to see if there is any updates so you can see her. Then we’re going to get something to eat and you’re going to tell me what you did to your hair.” Ellen said which caused Jo to smile. She nodded her head before Ellen kissed her on the head. She walked away as Jo sat down.

Ellen went over to one of the nurses and went with her to talk about Charlie. Now with her mother here, she had no idea what was going to happen. She wouldn’t know if Ellen would try to get her to come back home or not. She was almost eighteen so there was the chance Ellen would let her live on her own. But the fact she wasn’t eighteen was the other issue. She wasn’t a self-proclaimed adult. After a couple of minutes, Ellen came back over.

“She has pneumonia. And with the HIV, it hit her hard. She’s going to be fine and they want to keep her a couple of days to make sure of it. They will let you see her in a couple of hours once they have her on the meds for a bit. Just so she’s not contagious.” Ellen said. Jo nodded her head.

“Alright.” Jo said. Ellen nodded.

“Jo...are you positive too?” Ellen asked. Jo looked at her.

“No. We haven’t had sex in the year we’ve been together. She used to sell herself so we could have money to get food so she didn’t want it. And no I didn’t sell myself either. I’m still a virgin.” Jo said. Ellen looked at her.

“How long has she had it?”

Jo rubbed her neck. “Eight months. We found a way to make money after she stopped.”

Ellen looked at her. She knew Jo was doing something illegal to pay for the two of them. “Alright. Let’s get you something to eat while we wait.” Ellen patted her leg before she stood up.

 

  
  


 

Jo had fallen asleep in the chair that was in Charlie’s room. Ellen tried to get her to come home to rest but she refused it. She wanted to stay with Charlie when she woke up. Charlie on the other hand was still fighting it. But the medicine she was given was working. She opened her eyes and looked around a bit before her eyes landed on the sleeping Jo. She smiled faintly before she tried to sit herself up.

“You’re awake.” She turned her head and saw Ellen standing there with her coat in her hands.

“Who are you?” Charlie asked.

“I’m Ellen. Joanna’s mother. She called me out of fear.” She said as she came in.

“I thought she cut off connection.” Charlie said.

“She did. But she was scared for you and called me for help. She wasn’t able to get back here or get any information because she’s still seventeen. I got the hospital staff to let her back here. I also tried to get her to come home last night to rest but she refused to leave your side.” Ellen said. Charlie looked over at Jo. She wouldn’t wake up from the talking. She was a heavy sleeper and would result in Charlie having to shake her.

“Thank you.” Charlie looked back at Ellen.

“Your welcome. What is she doing to support you two? She told me how you did but with your status, you can’t do it anymore. So what is it?” Ellen asked.

Charlie took as big of a breathe as she could. “Um...She’s selling drugs. It barely covers our cost but it works. I started doing janitorial work at a club.” She said. Ellen nodded her head.

“I see...I know Jo would be the one to refuse it but I’m going to offer it to you to talk to her about it. We have space for the two of you at my house. My husband converted the space above the garage into a apartment. Her step-brother Dean was living there but got himself a place. You two can move into it so you two don’t have to worry about where you guys are living because I know about the meds. Plus these bills are going to be a lot.” Ellen said.

Charlie looked at her hands before she turned to Jo. They were barely making enough to cover their living expenses. And Charlie knew she would be out for a while and Jo wasn’t going to go to work as long as she was sick. They were going to lose money and lose everything. And for once, Jo’s stubbornness was going to be their downfall.

“Can you wake her up please?” Charlie said as she coughed some. Ellen nodded her head and walked over to Jo.

“Joanna Beth, wake up.” She said as she shook Jo. Jo started to groan.

“I don’t want to go to school.” She groaned.

“You haven’t been to school in two years. Wake up.” Ellen smacked her shoulder. Jo groaned more before she opened her eyes. She saw Charlie was awake and smiled. She leaned forward and looked at her.

“Hey, how you feeling?” She asked.

“A bit better. We need to talk cause we’re not going to have any money after this.” Charlie said.

“I turn eighteen in a couple of months, I’ll get a job.” She said.

“It’s not going to work. We’re barely making it as it is. And if you get arrested for selling, I’m screwed. You’re mom and I were talking,” Charlie saw Jo’s expression change to a bit of hate, “She is willing to let us stay in a spare section. They have an apartment we can live in and it will save us money. And we’re going to have to pay the hospital bills. And we’re both going to be out of work too. We could use it.” Charlie said. Jo rubbed the back of her neck.

“Joanna Beth, I know you had issues with Sam and Dean because you got left out. But they aren’t at the house anymore. They’ve moved out. And I’ve missed you. I know your stubbornness is affecting you but you both need it. Alright?” Ellen said.

Jo sat there for a second before she grabbed the coat and left the room. Charlie sighed as she watched her leave. Ellen sat down and looked at her. Charlie had to be feeling worse.

“Give her some time. That’s was one of her positive reactions. She might be actually thinking about it. When she gets up and leaves, I tended to be right. When I wasn’t, she would tell me to fuck off. I think you got to her. We both did.” Ellen said.

Ellen left after a little while and it was just Charlie in the room. She drifted in and out of sleep. Around nine, Jo stumbled back in. And she was actually stumbling. It woke Charlie up and caused her to look at Jo. Charlie could smell alcohol on her. She got drunk. Jo gave Charlie a smiled.

“Hey Charlie!” She came over to the bed and looked at her.

“You’re drunk.” Jo grinned and put a finger over her mouth and made a shushing sound.

“Don’t tell anyone cause I’m underage.” She said as she got to her knees.

“Why were you drinking?” Charlie asked as she moved to her side.

“Cause I was thinking,” Jo started to laugh, “that rhymed!” She covered her mouth from laughing.

“About what me and your mother said?” Jo nodded her head with a grin.

“Yep. And you’re both right but I don’t want to go back. I like the motel. I like living with you. And I felt independent with it and I’m worried that we wouldn’t have that.” Jo said. Charlie looked at her. She took her hand and held it.

“Jo, I’m sure you’re mother would give us the space. Don’t worry. It’s going to be fine. Alright? I’m going to call your mother so you can sleep at home. I don’t want you here drunk and sick.” Charlie brushed the little hair Jo had to the side.

“Okay. I’m going to sleep.” Jo rested her head on the bed which caused Charlie to smile.

  
  
  


 

Jo sat on the couch in the apartment. It was small but it was just right. It was bigger than the motel room and the bedroom was cut off. She didn’t want to be back but it was best for her and Charlie. She had moved the little they had over. Ellen told her she would give them whatever else they needed which was a lot. But that wasn’t the thing that worried her. Charlie was suppose to be getting out. After she showed up drunk that one night, they didn’t want her there as often as she wanted. Especially at night. So for her release, Ellen told her to stay at the apartment. So she did. She would fidget now and then as she waited. Then she heard the door open. Jo stood up as footsteps came up the stars. Charlie came up and looked around and smiled.

“This is pretty banging.” She said with a smile. Jo went over to her and pulled her into a hug.

“You’re back.” Jo said as Charlie returned it.

“I am. I’m still recovering though.” She said as Jo let her go. Jo smiled.

“Want to see the bedroom with a real bed?” Jo said with a laugh. Charlie smiled.

“Is it soft? Because even that motel bed would be better than that hospital bed.” Charlie said.

“Yeah and It’s new too. Bobby and mom went and got a new one so we wouldn’t sleep on Dean’s old one. I haven’t slept on it because I don’t like sleeping alone anymore.” Jo said with a smile. Charlie smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

“That’s fine. I love you.” Jo returned the kiss.

“I love you too. Come on.” Jo took her by the hand.

She lead Charlie to the room and opened the door. It was a decent size. There was a queen size bed, a dresser, a couple of end tables, and a closet. There were tan sheets with a  quilt over it. Charlie sat down on the bed and pulled Jo onto it with her. The two smiled as Jo kissed her. Charlie smiled as she return the kiss. Jo held her close as they kept kissing. She didn’t care that she was risking her own health every time she kissed Charlie. But she was happy. Jo broke it and looked at Charlie.

“I’m happy we’re here. That we’re safe now.” She said.

“Yeah. So what are you going to do now?” Charlie asked.

“Um, Bobby is letting me work in the junkyard to learn a trade. I also have to get my GED since we’re staying here. That way I have schooling to help with finding a job. Mom said she would let you work at the Roadhouse as a server. She trust you won’t hurt yourself. It’s better than that gay bar which I think fired you since you didn’t work for two weeks.” Jo said.

“Good. And I might get better shifts then working at four in the morning.” Charlie said. Jo smiled as Charlie let out a yawn.

“I wanna take a nap.” She said.

“That’s fine. You’re recovering from pneumonia. Sleep.” Jo started to get up but Charlie grabbed her.

“Stay with me? I haven’t had you in the bed for two weeks.” Jo smiled and lied back down. She pulled Charlie in close and wrapped her arms around her.

“I won’t ever leave.” She said.

  
  
  


 

Charlie carried the glass bottles to the bar. She carefully put them one by one into the trash can to avoid breaking glass. Ellen came over and gave the girl a smile. She knew how to be careful and didn’t break things unlike Jo when she worked here. Ellen had to order a new set of glasses. Plus Ellen enjoyed seeing Charlie light up when Jo would come in for lunch. Jo would even light up when she came in. Charlie looked at the clock. It was almost twelve-thirty. Jo was going to be in at any minute.

They heard the door open and a red hair women came in with a leather jacket and matching pants with boots came in. She had two guys behind her. She grinned as she looked around. Then she spotted Ellen and Charlie and started to walk over.

“Can we help you?” Elle said.

“Well in fact I think you can. I’m looking for Jo. I’m an old friend of hers. Do you happen to know where she is?” She asked. It quickly clicked in both of their heads.

“You’re who Jo use to sling for.” Charlie said. Abaddon smiled and looked at Charlie.

“And you must be the HIV girlfriend. How’s your blood count?” Abaddon asked.

“It’s fine. Get out.” Ellen said.

“See I can’t do that. Jo owns me a reason why she left and that she owns me five grand for the drugs she was suppose to sell for me.” Abaddon said. Charlie saw Ellen’s hand go under the bar to reach the gun. Abaddon notice the movement and pulled out a gun and pointed it at the two.

“Hands up. And go sit at the table over there.” Abaddon motion. Ellen looked at Charlie.

“”Do as she says.” Ellen said. Charlie nodded and went over to the table with Ellen. They sat down and Abaddon sat down with them.

“Now if she shows up and behaves, this is going to be simple and easy.” Abaddon said.

“Yeah, Jo won’t make it easy for you.” Ellen said.

“Oh but she will. She took two days worth of me kicking her ass and stabbing her in order to be one of my dealers to pay for her meds. She would back talk me but there wasn’t a bite.” She said,

Charlie bit her bottom lip as the door open. Jo saw them there. Her hair was falling past her eyebrows and her shirt and jeans were covered in grease. Charlie and Ellen saw she made a fist. She turned to Abaddon who smiled. She stood up and kept the gun on them. Jo closed her eyes.

“Well I have to say Jo, that length looks good on you. Maybe if you shave the side, well, I would let you fuck me and I don’t let people fuck me. But wouldn’t you agree Charlie? If she shaved the sides down she would look smoking?” Abaddon asked.

“I prefer the long hair.” Charlie said.

“You didn’t answer the question.” Abaddon clicked the gun.

“NO!” Jo yelled as she stepped closed towards them. The guys grabbed Jo before she could take another step.

“Don’t get involved. Charlie, could you please answer the question?” Abaddon said. Ellen grabbed Charlie’s hand under the table, seeing the fear creep onto her face.

“Charlie answer it.” Jo said.

“...yes she would.” Charlie said. Abaddon smiled.

“Thank you. Now Jo, I have a question for you. Where are my drugs and my money?” Abaddon asked.

“I don’t have them.” Jo said.

“Jeffery, dear.” Abaddon said. One of the guys grabbed Jo and the other punched her in the face.

“JO!” Charlie was about to jump up but Ellen grabbed her.

“Now, tell me where my drugs are.”

“I don’t know.” Jo looked at her and spit at Abaddon’s feet. Anger filled her face. She snapped her fingers and Jeffery started to beat Jo.

“You stupid girl. You sold them and kept the money didn’t you. But I’m sure you didn’t know what I do to people who steal from me. I kill them.” Abaddon said as Jo fell to the ground and Jeffery started to kick her in the ribs.

With Abaddon not looking, Charlie got up and went to the bar. She grabbed the shotgun and went over. She held the the gun and came up to Abaddon. With a split second, Charlie swung the gun and hit Abaddon upside the head, causing her to fall to the ground, dropping the gun. Ellen got up and grabbed the gun and pointed it at Abaddon as Charlie pointed the shotgun at the two.

“Step away from her or I will fire this gun.” Charlie said. Jeffrey stepped away from Jo.

“Which of you two boys have a cell?” Ellen asked. The other one reached into his pocket and handed it to Ellen. She took it and called 911.

“You know this means Jo could go to jail.” Charlie said.

“She won’t. There’s no proof she sold drugs.” Ellen said, “Yes, three idiots held me and my daughter’s girlfriend at gunpoint and hit my daughter. Hold on, Joanna you alright?” Ellen looked at her. Jo coughed.

“Yes.” She said.

“My daughter’s fine. No we can take care of her. But we have the idiots with their hands up. Alright we’ll be waiting” Ellen hung up.

The police showed up and took the three away. Ellen drove Charlie and Jo back to the house. Charlie helped Jo up the stairs and sat her on the couch. Charlie grabbed the first aid kit and came back out. She grabbed a cloth and wet it and came over. Jo looked at her as Charlie wiped the blood off.

“You saved me this time.” She said. Charlie gave her a smile.

“Well I do owe you where you beat that molster off of me.” She said causing Jo to smile.

“I never expected you to owe me for that.” Jo said. Charlie smiled.

“So what did you do with the drugs?”

“I threw them into the sewer after I moved into here. I lifted a manhole and heard the sewages. Broke them open and let them go. I didn’t make any money off of it. I figured that we wouldn’t have to have drug money on us to where we could get caught. Plus with our jobs it was a bit easier to get money.” Jo said. Charlie kissed her on the head.

“Good. I wouldn’t be happy if you had sold it and kept the money. I would have you get rid of it in some way.”

“Because we have legal jobs?”

“Because we have legal jobs.” They both grinned. Charlie put the rag up and pulled out the gauze for Jo’s eyebrow.

“Some birthday present for you huh?” Charlie said.

Jo smirked. “I forgot today was my birthday. Damn if only this happened yesterday, assault to a minor I think is more than to an adult.” She said.

“I wouldn’t want this to happen at all. I almost pissed myself...well I did pee a little.” Charlie said. Jo gently pushed her.

“Nasty.” She said with a smirk on her face.

“Bitch. But do you want to do anything once you’re healed? I’m going to assume a rib got broken again which I know means you’re limited on movement.” Charlie said as she started to clean everything up.

“I don’t want to do anything.” Jo said. Charlie looked at her.

“You shaved your hair off to sell it so we could do something on mine. But on your eighteenth birthday, you don’t want to do anything? Jo, we should.” Charlie said.

“All I want for my birthday is that you’re healthy and you are. And I’m happy about that.” Jo said. Charlie smiled as she put the cloth in the trash and the kit up.

“What about me cooking dinner for you? Whatever you want.” Charlie said. Jo looked at her.

“I don’t care. I don’t want to do anything.” She said as they heard the door open. They looked over and saw Bobby come up and looked at them.

“Ellen called and told me. Figure I would come see how you are doing.” He said.

“I’m fine. I may go to bed.” Jo said.

“And she’s being stubborn about doing something for her birthday. She doesn’t even want a dinner.” Charlie said.

“Oh you’re getting one. You’re mother cooking the four of us dinner. Your ass better be in the dining room at seven. Am I clear?” Bobby said. Jo let out a sigh. She might be able to get out of it from Charlie but her mother she was sure she would drag her out of the bed to do it.

“Got it. We’ll be there.” Jo said which caused Charlie to smile.

“Good. If you two need something, let me know.” Bobby said.

“Alright. I want to sleep. Go. Please.” Jo said. Bobby huffed and left.

Jo got up slowly and started to the bedroom. She started to take off her clothes and Charlie grinned as she watched her. Jo was down to her bra and underwear when she moved into the sheets. Charlie grinned and took off her clothes. She got into the bed and started to cuddle with Jo. She kissed Jo on the shoulder which caused her to smile.

“Hey Charlie?”

“Yeah?”

“...Do you look back on anything on the choices you’ve made?” She asked.

“No. I don’t look back. Because if I did, I don’t think I would have meet you.” Charlie kissed her shoulder again. Jo smiled and she turn her head and kissed her which Charlie returned. They broke the kiss and looked at one another.

“I love you.” Jo said.

“I love you too.” Charlie said.

Jo smiled as she put her hand on Charlie’s face and rubbed her cheek with her thumb. She wouldn’t change what happen on the past year, even with all the close to death experiences. Charlie stayed with Jo and that’s what mattered to her.

 

 


End file.
